Archie Sonic Universe Ausgabe 53
Archie Sonic Universe Ausgabe 53 ist die 53. Ausgabe der Sonic Universe-Comics und der achte Teil des Crossovers Worlds Collide. Handlung Spoilers The hunt for the Roboticized Masters comes to its explosive end! As the gripping second act of the Sonic/Mega Man crossover event comes to a close, Proto Man and the Chaotix make a crucial discovery in the battle to restore BOTH worlds! The tension is fraying the bromance of Drs. Eggman and Wily! Bass and Metal Sonic prepare to lead an army-but an army of what? Featuring new cover art from Sonic/Mega Man art legend Patrick Spaziante, and a special "E.F.F. (aka Evil Friends Forever) Variant" featuring Dr.'s Eggman and Wily gaming on their EGGSbox! Liberation Dr. Eggman und Dr. Wily bemerken den Ernst der Lage, dass nur noch zwei Roboticized Masters vorhanden sind und alle anderen wieder derobotisiert wurden, doch die beiden versuchen mit einem gespielten Optimismus weiterhin gegen die beiden Helden anzukämpfen, doch es wird jedem schnell klar, dass nur eine Welt durch eine weitere Genesiswelle gerettet werden kann. Währenddessen treffen Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Mega Man und Rush in der Skull Egg Zone auf Knuckles Man und Rose Woman, die jedoch nach einem ausgiebigen Kampf besiegt werden, ohne sich vorher selbst zu zerstören. Proto Man und die Chaotix haben derweil das Wily Egg aufgesucht und versuchen den Code für den Eingang zu entschlüsseln. Mega Man erhält die Koordinaten ihres Standortes und beschließt sich aufzuteilen: Tails und Knuckles the Echidna sollen vorausfliegen, während Mega Man und Rush Blaze the Cat und Silver the Hedgehog aufsuchen sollen, um die nötige Verstärkung zu haben. Sonic beschließt mit Amy Rose Shadow the Hedgehog aufzusuchen. Im Wily Egg werden Dr. Eggman und Dr. Wily von Orbot alarmiert, dass die letzten beiden Roboticized Masters besiegt wurden und dass sich ein Eindringling in der Basis befinden würde, der den Chaos Devil freigelassen hätte. Bass und Metal Sonic, die sich schon am Ort des Geschehens befinden, erkennen, dass Rouge the Bat dahinter steckt. Rouge wird, nachdem die beiden Genies eintreffen, von Metal Sonic gefangen genommen und ebenfalls robotisiert. In Dr. Lights Labor erscheint Duo, um Mega Man und Sonic gegen Dr. Eggman und Dr. Wily zu helfen. Charaktere thumb|280px|Off Panel *Sonic the Hedgehog *Mega Man *Miles "Tails" Prower *Rush *Proto Man *''The Chaotix'' **Vector the Crocodile **Charmy Bee **Espio the Chameleon *Rouge the Bat *Roll *Auto *Duo Gegner *''Knuckles Man (Knuckles the Echidna) *''Rose Woman (Amy Rose) *Dr. Eggman **Metal Sonic **Cubot & Orbot *Dr. Wily **Bass **Freeze Man **Gravity Man **Quick Man **Shadow Man **Sheep Man **Snake Man **Tengu Man **Tomahawk Man *Chaos Devil Trivia *Auf dem Variant Cover sind Dr. Eggman und Dr. Wily zu sehen, die an der EggsBox spielen: Eine Parodie der XBox-Konsole. *Der Chaos Devil ist eine Mischung aus Perfect Chaos und Yellow Devil. **Obwohl der Chaos Devil auf dem Cover zu sehen ist, kämpfen Sonic the Hedgehog und Mega Man erst viel später gegen ihn (27. Ausgabe). *Als auf Seite 15 die Chaotix versuchen den Passcode des Teleporters des Wily Eggs zu entschlüsseln, ist es derselbe Mechanismus aus den Spielen Mega Man 3 und 5, wenn man das Spiel speichern möchte. *Sonic erwähnt, dass Amy ihn oftmals mit Shadow the Hedgehog verwechselt, ein kurzer Hinweis auf Sonic Adventure 2. Leseprobe SU53Page1.jpg|Seite 1 SU53Page2.jpg|Seite 2 SU53Page3.jpg|Seite 3 SU53Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Sonic Universe Issue 53 Kategorie:Worlds Collide